


touch

by UsedUpBlink



Series: Longing Momets [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedUpBlink/pseuds/UsedUpBlink
Summary: Levi doesn't know what to do this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ello :) Been awhile since I've written something for this series, some of you might have thought it was over, but I was thinking a lot tonight and my depression was a little bad, but writing this made me feel better and I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> BTW: This is all in Levi's P.O.V.

_Are you okay?_

 

_ I wonder sometimes.  _

 

_ Your pain scares me and I never know what to do anymore. It’s like, all my comforting words slash a huge gash in your heart, and it explodes this disoriented madness flooding your brain. _

 

_ You say I don’t care when I touch you, then say I care too much when my hands dip themselves in the dampness of your hair. _

 

_ I know it’s just the nightmares clouding up your judgment towards my natural nature, but it’s midnight tonight and I could hear your cries. _

 

_ I reach for your cheek, but you pull back and say nothing. You apologize with shame and it comes out with a struggle. _

 

_ You’re sorry for not being able to accept one’s contact.  _

 

_ You were never good with communication in the beginning, and as time went on and we grew together, you guessed caressing was the most affecting way to your soul. _

 

_ Now I ponder, do you still feel the same? _

 

_ The feeling of skin on skin makes your stomach churn and flesh hurt. You feel so pathetic, you won’t even look at me in the eye while you say it. _

 

_ A wave of tears spill from you glistening eyes and down your unblemish cheeks. When it becomes too much for you, a groan of frustration pass through those honeyed lips and you begin to weep in the depths of my chest. _

 

_ I drift my hands down your waist and grip them as I sit you on my lap and hide my face in you scarred skin, kissing as I travel up to down. _

 

_ I feel your muscles tighten from my ministrations, and I’m grateful when your thin fingers get lost in my own tangles of hair. _

 

_ Your sobbing lessens by the cause of my thumbs at your hips, but your body still shakes from the shock of twisting emotions. _

 

_ I don’t know what to do anymore. _

 

_ I don’t know how to help you. _

 

_ The noises you make have died down, and I realized you fell asleep when you’ve lied down. _

 

_ Without explanations about the troubles your mind was going through, I took it to consideration to let it go. _

 

_ You will never speak on the past.  _ _ And at times, I feel like the fault is mine for never having the mindset to ask. _

 

_ But I wonder sometimes. _

 

_ I wonder all of the time. _

  
_ Are you okay? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time reading my crappy writing :3 and, and, aaaaaand... I'm working on another Eren x Levi story for those who don't know and are new because of this, but it's called Give Up The High Life and it's a Criminals/Hitmen AU. For those who DO know and are waiting for the next update, I got you. I'm working on it this moment, and hopefully it's finished by the time January ends.
> 
> Thank you all again!


End file.
